


Fallback

by ETNMystic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: High School AU, I legitimately wrote this as part of an exercise for my summer Composition course, I wrote gay hurt/comfort for a college course, M/M, i know it's a short one, just......keep that in mind, one in which joey wants to become a comic book artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Joey receives some bad news from one of his teachers.
Relationships: Joey Graceffa/Daniel Preda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fallback

It was about a week ago. I was sitting in my desk in English class, working on a comic I was considering turning into a graphic novel. I tried to put all of my attention into my craft, but people were still filing in and I could hear them chatting about your typical high school conversation; memes, how much school sucks, that sort of stuff.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my English teacher.

“Joseph?” she sighed.

I heard a tone of resignation.  


“I need to speak with you.”

She took me into the back of the room, and my heart was pounding like a strongman’s hammer. What could she possibly want to talk to me about? I didn’t want to expect the worst, but I couldn’t help it.

She leaned in close.

“Joseph,” she sighed.  
“I’ve noticed that your progress has been dropping. Is there something you’re struggling with?”

I wracked my brain. I couldn’t find any reason for me to be struggling, so I shook my head slowly.

“I’ve just been really occupied with a comic I’ve been working on.”

A sad smile crossed her face.

“I know you love to draw, and you’re a very good artist,” she assured me.  
“But I’m afraid that your grades are not reflecting how smart you actually are. I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, but if you can’t pass the final next week, you’re going to have to repeat the course.”

It was as though my stomach just had a ton of bricks dropped into it. I bowed my head as I felt my throat close up and my eyes began to water.

“Joseph?” she asked concerned.

“I need to go,” I replied quickly as I tried not to let my tears show.

I dashed out into the hallway, my emotions a twister of fury and anguish. I clenched my fist and banged it against the locker several times before my stamina gave out. All I could do was drop to the floor and sob.

“Joey?” a familiar voice wondered concerned.

I glanced up to find my boyfriend, Daniel. His dark brown hair was a comfort in spite of what I’ve been told. I shot up and grasped him tightly.

“I’m going to fail,” I squeaked.

That was all I could tell him.

“Fail what?” he asked.

“If I don’t pass this English final, I’m going to have to repeat the course.”

I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed my back.

“Hey, hey,” he assured me softly.  
“It’s all going to be okay. I know you can pass it.”

I wanted to believe him, I really did, but there was a pit deep in my stomach. A pit that kept growing every passing second, and I knew.

_Nothing will be okay._


End file.
